


If You Know What's Good For You

by IWriteSinsNotStraightLines



Series: Be Too Sweet And You'll Be A Goner [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Derek misses Stiles and Void is an asshole about it, Dubcon Pain Drain, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Kind of physical hurt/comfort, M/M, Void is a Creeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteSinsNotStraightLines/pseuds/IWriteSinsNotStraightLines
Summary: Void moved closer until he could fit a hand in the space where Derek’s neck and shoulder met, dangerously close to his vulnerable throat.“Back. Off,” Derek bit out.“Hm, I don’t think so,” he said, smirking. “Not when I’ve got you right where I want you to be.”
Relationships: Derek Hale & Void Stiles, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Be Too Sweet And You'll Be A Goner [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168352
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	If You Know What's Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everybody! I hope this finds all of you in good health and a good frame of mind. 
> 
> This is the second part of the "Be Too Sweet And You'll Be A Goner" series, which is my AU where Void didn't run around Beacon Hills killing people and generally causing mass chaos because he could feed off of Derek instead. The first part is "Cannibal (I Am)," which explains a little bit more of what's going on if you want to hit that fic up first. 
> 
> WARNING: So, I tagged the pain drain in this as dubcon because Void is definitely using Derek in this scenario, and even though he's not actively fighting him off, he isn't like okay with it either. So, if that's a trigger for you, or just something you're not interested in reading, I suggest moving on to one of my other, fluffier Sterek fics.
> 
> The title comes from "Cannibal" by Kesha, as will all the others in this series. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

“You’re injured.” 

Derek jumped, hissing when it pulled sharply at the gaping furrows at his side. He glared at Void, who just raised an expectant eyebrow, silently demanding an explanation. 

He tried not to think about how he almost looked concerned, didn’t want to let himself hope that Stiles was in there somewhere worrying about him until he knew how to get him back. 

“I’d be less injured if you knew how to use a fucking door,” he grumbled. 

He probably should’ve been able to smell him as soon as he made his way into the room, but it was hard to pick up anything under the iron-tinge of his own blood filling up his nose and his lungs. 

Void smirked a little, reaching out to wrap long fingers over Derek’s shoulder, humming as he devoured his pain. “You taste good,” he told him, eyes still and cold. 

He growled at him half-heartedly and pulled away, dabbing once more at the wounds he’d sustained with a damp towel, his breaths coming out through his clenched teeth. 

“Why won’t you let me help you?” 

“You’re not him,” Derek said simply, bending to drop the cloth in the sink and beginning the awkward process of wrapping himself up. “Stop pretending to be.” 

“I’m not pretending to be anything, baby,” he grinned, the edges too sharp to be Stiles. “I’ve been transparent with you this whole time. That’s not something I’ve done for centuries, you should be honored.” 

He bared his teeth at him, taping the gauze sloppily around his torso, the skin itching as it healed. 

Void moved closer until he could fit a hand in the space where Derek’s neck and shoulder met, dangerously close to his vulnerable throat. 

“Back. Off,” Derek bit out. 

“Hm, I don’t think so,” he said, smirking. “Not when I’ve got you right where I want you to be.” 

He leaned forward until they were nearly touching, the proximity making Derek shudder. Void’s hand slid up to cup the back of his neck, long fingers spanning the space. 

“Leave me _alone_ ,” he told him, his voice half as strong as he wanted it to be. 

Little black veins raced up Void’s arm, snaking up pale skin like they would if Derek had been the one taking the pain. Except, when _he_ did it, it didn’t make his eyes glass over with pleasure and his pink mouth fall open as his tongue flicked out to wet his lips. 

It burned when he did it, forced him to share a portion of the hurt he was stealing away. 

The fight drained out of him when the sting left his aching body, his limbs filling with a heavy, numb static in the absence of his pain. 

He relaxed even though he wasn’t ready to with Void in the room, his shoulders slumping as his arms dropped to rest at his sides, his knees going weak and threatening to give out beneath him, his eyelids sliding half-closed despite the fact that there was a literal demon beside him. 

“There we go,” Void cooed in a perfect mimicry of Stiles’ voice, making revulsion and attraction battle savagely in Derek’s belly, twisting his insides up into knots. “Give it to me, Derek. Let me take it from you.” 

Now, Derek wasn’t stupid. He’d been knocked down enough times to know when he’s been beaten, when he can’t keep going, when he has to stop fighting simply because he can’t keep it up anymore. 

He closed his eyes completely against the bite of self-loathing and misery that rose up in his chest with his defeat. 

He let Void finish pulling the agony out from beneath his skin, fingertips digging into the back of Derek’s neck like he owned him. 

Stiles used to hold him like that. 

He shook him off as soon as he was finished, trying and failing to get his heavy legs to listen to him, to carry him to his bed so he could sink the black release of unconsciousness and forget about how much he hated himself for a while. 

He stumbled a little, catching himself against the bathroom counter, the edge pushing into his palm. 

Void snickered a little and wound a strong arm- a too strong arm, Stiles wouldn’t have been able to carry him like this- around Derek’s waist, hauling him against his side and tugging him to his bedroom. “I took too much, huh? Got you all weak in the knees.” 

He nosed at Derek’s temple, mouthing at the side of his face, teeth at the shell of his ear, dangerously close to a kiss. Or a bite, maybe. 

Derek rumbled at him, a pathetic mockery of a warning, but let himself be led to his bed. Void spilled him carelessly over the sheets, letting him hit the surface with a huff and a glare, poked holes in his pride. 

He just shrugged, yet another smirk pulling at the edges of his face as he sat beside him, yanking the sheets over his legs. 

Derek turned away from him, burying his face into his pillow and inhaling the ghost of Stiles’ smell from it- cinnamon and wind and _him_ , not something ashy and sticky and wrong- like it could make this all go away, like it could return him to Derek’s arms if he pictured it happening often enough, if he tried to memorize his smell and never let it go. 

But he could hear Void thumbing through the novel he’d been reading, snorting quietly over something in its pages. 

He couldn’t make Stiles come back, not like that. He’d been slowly moving towards an answer, scouring tomes and scrolls and gathering information from anyone and anything who’d give it, from other packs to witches to human experts, all with pity in their eyes and faces. 

He was so, _so_ close and it was making him itch, making him want to dig his claws and teeth into something and _fight_ until the squirming ache of stress and anxiety faded from his chest. 

A hand settled onto his hip, cold fingers reaching around the defined jut of bone. 

He could feel it pulled from him, the same emptiness that had become his companion over the past months when Void did this taking its place. 

“I can feel you thinking about things you shouldn’t be,” Void murmured. 

“Fuck off,” Derek grumbled, not looking at him. 

“So grumpy today. What’s eating you, Der?” 

“Don’t call me that. You’re not him.” 

He could hear the grin in his voice, “I’m close enough. Besides, you’re evading.” 

“ _’m_ not evading. _You’re_ pretending to care.” 

“It’s not all pretend,” Void told him, seemingly amused. “You’re my source of food right now. It’s in my best interest to make sure you’re not looking to throw yourself off a bridge. And, if you’re happy, Stiles is less likely to fight me for control, which _also_ happens to be a benefit for me. I’m sure you know he’s rather stubborn. And far too clever for my liking. He’d make a good fox.” 

Derek whipped around to snarl, “He’d _never_ be anything like you.” 

Void’s lips quirked and his eyebrows raised, his entire face morphing into a comical expression of doubt, “No? There’s a reason why I picked _him_ , specifically. Why I picked the scrawny, breakable human over the alpha werewolf or the trained huntress. These things don’t just happen, Derek. Like calls to like.” 

_Like calls to like_. 

Derek sneered, “You two couldn’t be more different. And you sitting here, force-feeding me lies, is going to get you _nowhere_. So _fuck off_.” 

His smile was unsettling, fear and anger bubbling up in Derek’s stomach, threatening to make him sick. “Exactly, little wolf. Lying to you? It doesn’t serve me. Maybe you should put that head of yours to some good and think about that.” 

He released him, the painless stupor vanishing as he took his book and left the room, humming, his footsteps scarily silent. 

Derek let go of the shudder he’d been suppressing, tremors moving over his skin and into his limbs. He took in a shaking breath, flexing his hands in a sad attempt of making his claws slide away. 

When it became abundantly clear that sleep wasn’t coming for him, at least not yet, he retrieved his phone from his nightstand, if only to distract himself the sting and itch of his body healing itself, the gashes along his ribs knitting back together.

He opened an email from a witch he’d been corresponding with for a few weeks now, half-reading her message. She’d found another book that they could search for answers in, and would be mailing it to him once she was done going through it herself. 

He sent her a short reply, and set his phone back down beside him, sighing. 

‘ _Soon_ ,’ he reminded himself, ‘ _soon I’ll have him back_.’

  
He desperately hoped he wasn’t lying. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was good! Let me know how you guys feel about it down in the comments, and if you think I should keep adding on to this series. Feedback is always, always appreciated!
> 
> THIS IS YOUR DAILY REMINDER TO GO DRINK SOME WATER. 
> 
> Until next time!  
> \- Sins 
> 
> Find my Tumblr at: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iwritesinsnotstraightlines


End file.
